legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emitewiki2
Hello! I'm Emitewiki2. I have a 2 at the end of my name because my first account (Emitewiki) was lost. Thanks Thanks for the welcome :) I also look forward to editing with you, as well as every other use, on the wiki! 'JerryWiffle ' 18:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Links I'll show you how to do links like that, so red links and very specific links will not show up everywhere. Here's how you do it: #Put these two "down. #Then put the original page/link #Next, put the | without spacing (note that this is not a capitalized "i". It can be typed by pressing the Shift button and the slash [the one going diagonal and right, not the usual slash). #Finally, put the phrase that you want to take the place of the link. This will merely take it's appearance, but if someone presses the link, then it will take them to the original page. By the way, I can't physically show you because this is the visual format, which means I can't do source mode (if you know what that is. it's the editing type with the in actual Wikia format instead of the format the wiki currently has) Like I could make the link "Lightsaber," and write "The sky is green, the ocean is black, and my hair is rainbow" with the link still redirecting to "lightsaber." Anyways, if I confused you, I could try in source mode. And if you need help on anything else, just ask me, but be warned I don't know everything. 'JerryWiffle ' 21:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm online right now, maybe not on this wiki, but yeah.. still online lol 'JerryWiffle ' 22:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Luke Skywalker Oh. my. god. I am soooo sorry, I didn't know it was yours. If you want, you can undo my edits. I only changed it because it seemed... cluttered and unorganized.. and I'm kind of an organized person when it comes to most things... once again, sorry... 'JerryWiffle ' 00:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Weird Yeah... It is weird how we keep on editing about the same stuff on the same page (Luke Skywalker, Death Star, etc.). 'JerryWiffle ' 00:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes You can find the userboxes I used on my userpage under this category. , 19:44, September 02, 2011 (UTC) Avatar I'm assuming that you noticed my new avatar, as it's the Republic's emblem. 'JerryWiffle ' 22:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday, Emitewiki2! I'm already looking forward to the new pics! Keep up your good work on this wiki! , 12:20, September 09, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ummmm...... Only administrators of this wiki can delete pages and I'm no administrator. I put the Delete-Template on top of the pages so that the admin who was last active on this wiki - Jedimca0 - can delete them. The Minikit List page lists all the mini-models which you can build when you create all minikits of a certain level in the LEGO Star Wars video games. , 13:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Can we move it? Yes we can! You can move a page by clicking on the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Then select "Move" and you are able to move the page. , 15:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Boring.... jedimca0 doesn't seem to be an active user on Wikia anymore but I guess there's still a good chance that he will answer your request and make you an admin. I also don't have any other ways of contacting him instead of by contacting him via his talk page. A new background would be nice in fact, maybe something that resembles the background of the The Force Unleashed Wiki only that we use LEGO minifgures instead of Starkiller and Darth Vader. , 15:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:How? Follow this link to get to Jedimca0's user page. This link will lead you to his user talk. , 20:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) re: Yeah, I've had a lot of school homework lately, and I've been busy editing on other wikis (no offense or anything), and I haven't got around to editing on here lately. And my profile pic is the band Of Mice & Men, they're one of my favorite bands. 'JerryWiffle ' 21:18, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Please and thank you No problem, I filled out the gap! 06:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Legal? I'm not exactly sure about that but I guess it is legal as the guys over at Wookieepedia also upload screenshots which they have taken on heir own (see here for example). 05:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:How to? Just click the "Add a new page" button and enter a "Template:" before the name of the page you want to add. For example: If you want to create a template for all users whose favourite movie is Star Wars: Episode I, type "Template: Episode I" as the page name. You can use the existing templates as a basis for new templates - copy and paste them and change the relevant bits - like text our colour. Yoda´s Lightsaber 07:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC)